caratfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino
) |birth_place=Iksan, Jeollabuk-do, South Korea |occupation=Dancer, Rapper, Singer-songwriter |active=2015–present |height=174 cm |weight=56 kg |blood_type=A |agency=Pledis Entertainment |associated_acts=SEVENTEEN Performance Team |other_names = |zodiac_sign = Aquarius|nationality = Korean|signature = |group_debut = May 26, 2015 (SEVENTEEN)|sns = None}}Dino (디노) is a South Korean dancer under Pledis Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group SEVENTEEN. Profile * Stage Name: '''Dino (디노) * '''Sub-Unit: ** Performance Team * Position: ** Main Dancer ** Rapper ** Sub Vocalist ** Maknae Filmography Music shows Credits ✓''' = Participates as writing/composer/Arrange'' ''✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/Arrange' SEVENTEEN Discography Mixtapes OSTs Other songs Discography Mixtapes * 0 (ZERO) (2017) * The Real Thing (2017) Trivia * '''Nickname: '''Michael Chanson, Mr Bagpack, Bangchan, Baby Otter, Future of KPop * '''Family:' Mom, dad and younger brother (born in 2006) * Education: ** Iri Buk Middle School (Move out) ** Sangbong Middle School (Graduated) ** Seoul Broadcasting High School (Graduated) * Specialty: Dance, Talent, Choreography * Hobby: Dance, Watching movies * Training Period: 3 years * Favorite Drinks: Orange juice * Favorite Animals: Tiger * Favorite Body Parts: Shoulder * Favorite Colors: Blue, White * MBTI Personality types: ENFJ-T (Protagonist) * His role model is Michael Jackson. He listens to “Beat It” a lot and says “Billie Jean” is a song that describes him and gives him a lot of energy. * He likes fried squid with spicy sauce. * He’s a heavy sleeper. He likes to hug things when he sleeps. * He wishes he was taller. * His favorite fruits are apple and grape. * His stage name is an abbreviation of the word Dinosaur. It was given to him because he will dominate the stage. * Between laughing or making someone laugh, he prefers making someone laugh. * He views himself as a little giant. * He can’t handle not being able to say what he wants to say. * His parents are dancers. His father opened up a dance class and thought he was good at dancing, so he taught him how to dance. He got a daesang at Jeonju’s Youths’ dance tournament. That was when he got casted. * He is a big fan of Michael Jackson. The first choreography he learned from Michael Jackson was Billie Jean. He says his dances don’t have many moves but it still has that Jackson move to it and he thinks it’s very cool. * He made the choreography for their song ‘Jam Jam’ and 'Flower'. * His role model is Dynamic Duo’s Gaeko. He raps with the ‘I’ll do all hard’ mind. Gaeko is good at both rapping and singing. He has energy, so he wants to be like him. * His glasses prescription are: left lens 2.5; right lens 2.75. Videos DINO'S DANCEOLOGY 5 In The Morning - Charli XCX DINO'S DANCEOLOGY SICKO MODE (Skrillex Remix) - Travis Scott, Skrillex DINO'S DANCEOLOGY Chris Brown - Undecided DINO'S DANCEOLOGY Jonas Brothers - Sucker DINO'S DANCEOLOGY BUMZU - JUST Gallery Category:Members Category:Dino Category:Performance Team Category:1999 Category:February Category:A Blood Type